


Eternal

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Mythological Creatures Alphabet Challenge [12]
Category: Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Life and Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> L is for Life (and Death).
> 
> I purposely didn't give any description of their features, so you can imagine them as anyone you want. If anyone's wondering, when I was writing it, in my mind, Josh is Life, Dan is Death, Max is Fate, and I couldn't decide for Nature, either Matt or Jordan, maybe... No surprise that even without a single link to either YMAS or BMTH, I still manage to make a connection. As I said, though, there's no physical descriptions of any of them, so feel free to make them whoever you want them to be.

Everyone knows about Death, the Grim Reaper with the dark cloak and scythe. No-one knows, though, about Life, with his long cloak made of pure starlight and white staff topped with an ankh; and no-one knows of their great love, the greatest love story never told. 

They drift through eternity, never able to speak to, touch, or even look at each other. They have no idea what will happen if they do, but Fate has given them endless grave warnings, sounding particularly dire during those increasingly often times when either of them waver, almost deciding to damn the consequences and seek the other out. 

Instead, they send each other gifts, Life gives animals, knowing there’s not really a place in the afterlife for them, and knowing Death’s penchant for anything fluffy, or feathered, or scaled.... Death has a penchant for just about anything that isn’t human, really. In return, each spring, Death gives Life all the flowers, plants, and trees that Nature took during winter. He knows Life delights in the explosion of colours and fragrances he sends, and makes Nature increasingly short tempered with him as he pesters him to give life to them earlier and earlier each year, desperate for Fate’s stories of Life’s wonder and joy that his gifts bring.

Finally, after billions of years apart, Life and Death meet, entirely by accident. Fate informs Death of a supernova, Life’s rare gift of a star to Death. As he stands a safe distance away, watching the beauty of the collapsing star, he feels a presence behind him. He turns, expecting Fate, but freezes as he takes in the cloak of starlight, the white staff, the wide, shocked eyes, and the sheer beauty of the man before him.

They stare at each other in shock for a moment, then, without realising they’ve moved, they’re millimetres apart. They silently agree that they no longer give a damn about the consequences, their lips collide and… Nothing happens. The universe doesn’t implode, or fall apart at the seams, absolutely nothing changes. When they’re done revelling in being in each other’s presence, they confront Fate, livid that he lied to them. All he can do is shrug, though. He never knew for sure that anything bad would happen, he just assumed that Life and Death meeting could never be a good thing, and he didn’t want to take the chance. As angry as they are, they both know they can’t argue with his logic, and forgive him.

For the rest of eternity, Life and Death refuse to leave each other’s sides. They still give each other gifts, though. After spending so long only hearing of it, Death can’t resist any chance to make Life’s face light up with wonder and joy, and Life can’t resist watching the supposedly big bad scary figure of Death roll around on the floor with dozens of dogs, or refuse to move from the most uncomfortable position because several cats have made him their bed. They have billions of years to catch up on, and they’re not wasting a single moment.


End file.
